lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord of the Rings Extended Edition
The Lord of the Rings Extended Edition is a version of Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. These versions have new editing, adds special effects and music, and also more scenes and content in the movies. They were first released in a Platinum Series Special Edition in DVD, about a year after the release of each movie in the cinemas. *The Fellowship of the Ring contains 30 minutes more footage, in a green sleeve. It contains an Alan Lee painting of the Fellowship entering Moria, and the Moria Gate on the back of the sleeve. An Argonath styled bookend was issued within a Collector's Edition. *The Two Towers contains 42 minutes more footage. A Rohirrim sun symbol decorates the back of its red sleeve and a Lee painting of Gandalf the White's entrance. The Collector's Edition contained a Sméagol statue, with a crueler looking statue of his Gollum persona available for order during a limited time. *The Return of the King is the Extended Edition with most content, contains 50 minutes more footage, and a blue sleeve with the White Tree of Gondor. The Lee painting is of the Grey Havens. The Collector's Edition included a model of Minas Tirith, with Minas Morgul available for order during a limited time. The Platinum Extended Special Edition also brings maps showing the route of the main characters in Middle-earth. The complete trilogy was released in a 12 Disc set, with 2 discs of extra feature each. They have also played at movie theaters, most notably for a December 16 2003 marathon screening culminating in a midnight screening of the third film. On August 29 2006 both versions were put together in a Limited Edition "branching" version plus a new feature-length documentary by Costa Botes. The complete trilogy was released in a 6 Disc set on November 14th, 2006. Extended scenes In the Extended cut, we see many scenes that don't appear in the Theatrical cut. There are also many scenes that were cut from the Theatrical cut but don't appear in the Extended cut, nor even in the DVD extras which contain cut scenes. The Extended Version includes such scenes. The Fellowship of the Ring *Isildur's death. *Bilbo's opening narration "Concerning Hobbits". *Bilbo at Bag-End avoiding the Sackville-Bagginses. *Bilbo and Frodo dialogue at the party scene, while avoiding the Sackville-Bagginses. *The Hobbits at the Green Dragon. *A conversation between Ted Sandyman, Hamfast Gamgee, Old Noakes, Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins. *Frodo and Sam seeing Wood Elves making their way to the Grey Havens on their first day of their journey across the Shire. *The crossing of the Midgewater. *Aragorn singing "The Lay of Lúthien". *Sam shows Frodo the trolls when they are at Trollshaws. *Gandalf reciting Black Speech at the Council of Elrond. *Aragorn visiting his mother's grave. *The Fellowship given a goodbye at Rivendell. *Gandalf warning Frodo about Boromir near Moria. *Lothlórien panorama added. *Sam's poem about Gandalf's fireworks. *The Fellowship members have flashbacks from when they were given their gifts from Galadriel. *Celeborn and Aragorn have a conversation in a flashback. *Aragorn and Boromir seeing Gollum on a log. *Fan Club credits. An Easter Egg is present on the first DVD of some editions of the Extended Edition. It does not appear in the UK version because the film was only rated a PG, however this spoof was rated a 12. It can be accessed by going to the final page of the chapter menu and then scrolling down until a golden ring appears. The Easter Egg is a parody of the Council of Elrond scene and stars Jack Black and Sarah Michelle Gellar. Additionally, on the second disk of the extended edition, there is another Easter egg. It can be accessed by going to the final page of the chapter menu and scrolling down under the chapter numbers (like 30-33). Go to the bottom and a silhouette of two towers will appear. It is a special trailer for "The Two Towers" that was added on during the end of the theatrical run of the movie. 'The Two Towers' *Faramir finds the boat carrying the body of his brother Boromir, which brings him many memories that help to explain in detail his relationship with his father Denethor and Denethor's unsympathetic attitude towards his Faramir. *Éomer finds his cousin mortally wounded and brings him to Edoras. *The funeral of Théodred. *The encounter between the hobbits Merry and Pippin and Treebeard is extended; There is also a scene in which Merry and Pippin stay drunk only to hear the powerful voice of the Ent, almost falling off Treebeard's body. *Some humorous scenes, such as one in which Eowyn (who is an awful cook) serves a plate of terrible appearence to Aragorn (In which Aragron reveals his age to be 87) or another in which Merry and Pippin grow a few inches after drinking an elixir made by the Ents. 'The Return of the King' *The final confrontation between Gandalf and Saruman on Isengard; Saruman's staff breaks and he is stabbed in the back by Gríma Wormtongue, who is shot with an arrow by Legolas; Saruman falls from Orthanc and is impaled in a war machine. His palantír falls on the water and is found by Pippin. *The drinking game between Legolas and Gimli *The Mouth of Sauron *The fighting between Gandalf and the Witch-king of Angmar in Minas Tirith. *Extended scenes of the Battle of the Pelennor Fields *The march of Frodo and Sam between the orcs *Faramir telling Denethor that he would never use the One Ring (in a flashback on which Boromir appears). *Aragorn seeing the fleet of Corsairs ships. *Faramir and Eowyn in the Houses of Healing *Merry offering his services to King Theoden *Aragorn revealing the sword Anduril to Sauron in a palantír. *Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli barely escaping from an avalanche of craniums when they are negotiating the alliance with the Dead. *Faramir and Pippin having a passionate conversation in Minas Tirith. *Gollum and Frodo struggling on Mount Doom. *Sam threatening Gollum about Frodo on the secret stairs to Shelob's Lair. Category:Real World Article